


Teacher's Pet

by BeautyQueen2222



Series: Love Survives Walking Dead+Supernatural Oneshots [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Established Relationship, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, angsty, slightly nsfw, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyQueen2222/pseuds/BeautyQueen2222
Summary: Every relationship hits a bump or two in the road every now and again. The longer you stay together the more obstacles you face. When children, work and everything in between come to play. It certainly becomes enough to make you weak. In a moment of weakness, Glenn is vulnerable to pick an apple from the tree of temptation. So foolishly he took a bite and all it took was a glance full of carnal desire from a student in his college course to convince him....
Relationships: Glenn Rhee/Reader, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee
Series: Love Survives Walking Dead+Supernatural Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931158
Kudos: 1





	Teacher's Pet

"It's for all the right reasons, Baby, don't care about grades. Just call me your lady. If I pass this quiz will you give me your babies? Don't call me crazy. You love me but you won't come see me. You got a wife and kids, you see them daily. Don't know why you even need me."

It started with something so innocent..Innocent, yet it reeked of taboo and pure sin.

She would longingly stare at him when everyone else would be focusing on what was assigned to them. He'd catch her from time and give her a small smile and a nod of acknowledgment, She would return the gesture bashfully before returning to her work. 

Occasionally she would stay back when the course was over for the day to ask a question that would result in them having a conversation of things of no relation to the college course. It seemed friendly enough, plenty of students were relatively close to their teacher. There was nothing wrong with talking about life with someone.

Dear Diary,  
I know many don't consider the fact that educators have a life. But I do, I find it fun to learn about teachers. Listening to their life stories and learning about life from them. So full of wisdom and I enjoy talking with Mr.Rhee, he has so many interesting stories to tell. He's also hilarious and super sweet. Mr.Rhee had me laughing and smiling from the end of class till now. I'm glad he's my professor, he makes this experience all the more fun. As a second-year student, I'm starting to get the hang of things but I do struggle little from time to time. Mr.Rhee gave me some good advice and I'm gonna put it to good use. I have a good feeling about this year. I, however, can't wait to graduate from college altogether and get my degree. Dorm life is kind of iffy, I'm used to having my own space. My own room but I guess this is something I just have to adjust to until I get enough money to buy my own place. I can do this...I know I can.

Slowly she realized how he began plaguing her thoughts almost all day and sneaking into her dreams. How she would get dressed in the morning and wonder about his opinion on her outfit for the day.  
'Would he like it'  
'Maybe it's too much'  
Then she would realize it shouldn't matter what her professor's opinion was of how she dressed. It'd be bad if he did.  
How she was more than anxious to get to his class, to be in his presence again.  
She would always shoot her hand up quickly when he asked questions. She felt she always had to catch his attention. She liked being under his gaze. More than she should...

Suddenly she began noticing the small things about him and finding things about him mildly attractive. She could tell when he had properly gotten himself together this morning or if he stayed up late and just half-assed it for his appearance just by looking at his hair. At the end of the class, she would comment on it and advise him to get some more rest that night. 

Dear diary, 

Another day in college. Everything went as expected. Difficult but nothing I couldn't handle. Remember that party I told you about yesterday? I went but I ended up leaving early because I no longer find them interesting for some reason. I ended up back in my dorm room for Mr.Rhee's class. I went through my binder and looked back at my previous graded assignments for reference while studying. I couldn't help but smile at the little side comments Mr.Rhee would sometimes leave in the corner. Remarks on some of my answers. He has such neat handwriting and he's amazing at cursive. My handwriting is nice, but it's not nicer than Mr.Rhee's well- he told me to start calling him Glenn after class. Speaking of which Glenn has me a bit worried, his hair wasn't slicked back as it always was. It was a bit messy, I knew he had stayed up late the night before. But he's been staying up a lot more recently. I hope he's ok and I pray he takes my advice and gets some rest tonight. I surely hope his wife and taking notice of his worrying behavior and coax him to bed tonight. I know I surely would if I were his wife. I'd be worried sick about him and demand him rest. She is lucky to have him though, he is a wonderful man. I wondered what it's like to be married to him. 

She found it odd but simply ignored it when she began daydreaming about him in the middle of class, her focus was sometimes divided sometimes she would barely get all the notes sometimes. But they got worse, she would unconsciously tug at her lip or bite the end of a writing utensil. as sinful scenarios purged her educational thoughts. Staring at his gorgeous black tresses would result in her wondering what it would be like to run her fingers through it as she sat in his lap and kissed those plump-looking lips....or while he plunged into her deeply while she sat on his desk suffering a bliss she's never experienced and wanted to feel again and again and agai-

Her thoughts would be interrupted by Mr.Rhee calling her back to the real world and she would scold herself heavily for thinking of a married man that way, on top of that he was her professor and thoughts like that were completely unprofessional. She couldn't allow herself to think like that especially about a man twice her age. 

As much as she fought them they wouldn't go away and they only got worse. The forbidden fantasies in which she played in her head day and night began to affect her work and it doesn't go unnoticed by her professor. He brought it to her attention after the class was over. 

She was caught and she knew she couldn't speak the truth. How by some crazy twist in fate she had developed interest in him. So she fed him the bullshit excuse of being stressed and homesick which he seemingly brought. Though unknown to her he didn't buy into it at all but he had to accept it and he knew he couldn't press her on her personally life it wasn't his place.

Dear Diary, 

That man is driving me crazy and he doesn't even know it. I can't help how amazing he is..Glenn? He is down-to-earth and funny. I enjoy listening to his stories and he listens to me. But everything about him is driving me insane. His smile, his laugh, his voice, his personality. He always looks so perfect even when he's not trying. I never took him to be my type but he is and because of him I can't focus. He's attractive and adorable all at once. This is just some stupid crush. Hopefully, this goes away quickly. Right now I need to focus on graduating. Some teacher shouldn't get in the way of that. My parents put all they had on the table for me to get into this damned college and I'm not gonna risk it all on some teacher. I absolutely am not gonna risk it. 

She would quickly eat her words Once she crossed a point of no return and let her mind wander one Saturday night when she was alone and was free of work. She allowed the lust to engulf her and slipped her hands into her panties and allowed the fantasy to play out in her head. She pretended it was him pleasuring her and bringing her to the edge. 

After that, she could never look at her professor the same way again and it didn't even really happen. She stopped staying after class to talk to her favorite professor and quickly became the first one out of the class. The guilt yet the exhilaration she experienced when she thought of the married man taking her in many ways and having a relationship no one knew of but them. Professor and student by day and by night lovers. She knew it was something that couldn't and absolutely shouldn't happen but the more she thought of him the less she started to care. She wanted him at least to get a taste of him. 

Dear Diary,

I've given in, I need him... I know it's so wrong and it's forbidden and call it reckless abandon but I don't care. It's just the mystery of it right? What he's like? If I can just have him once and kill the mystery of him hopefully this will all go away. If I'm lucky he'll reject me and I can get over this feeling and this will be nothing more than a distant memory in the future. Maybe something I'll look back at and laugh at. But right now I have to have him, the toys and my hand aren't cutting it anymore. I'll take my shot, hopefully, get shut down and if not I'll give him an offer of a lifetime. A no strings attached fuck. A one-time thing and I can eliminate the mystery of what he's like and I can go back to my life. It's a win-win either way for me. I'm gonna get some birth control just in case and start making small advances. I hope I can get over this stupid crush. 

She did as planned, she began taking her birth control and doing little things to her normal wardrobe wearing things just a little too short and a little too tight, wearing a push-up bra to put emphasis on her breast, wearing her button-ups with two buttons down. Sneaking in flirty glances at her professor when she realized no one else was looking at them. After class, she would sneak conniving provocative remarks into their comments and she would savor the moments where she noticed how some of these comments made him squirm. But he would do his best to write them off as jokes and laugh at her attempts and send her on her merry way or change the subject. 

This was starting to annoy her, he was such a loyal saint. She knew that she had an effect on him. She noticed that when he thought she was unaware he would soak in her appearance and quickly look away in attempt not to get caught. Glenn always evaded and ignored her advances.  
Why couldn't he simply just give in to his primal instincts to fuck her already? Despite her frustrations, she continued in hope that one day he will turn her down or something to deter her from falling for him hardcore. 

Her pleads had been answered at the last minute when she decided to put this final plan into action. She stayed in her dorm on the day of an important quiz that she knew she'd have to stay after one day and makeup. she got on of her friends who were campus nurses to write her up a fake excuse note for sickness. The next day she went to class and gave him the note and she was allowed to stay back and make up what she had missed. 

While she stayed back to make up her work Gless decided to bring it up to her that he was worried about her. That she had been behaving strangely and she's slowly trekking down a dangerous road. 

She was glad that he had finally said something about her advances. She took the opportunity to make a bold move and an intrepid remark. It made him go red and fidget more noticeably. He tried so hard to push her away and tell her no. He has a wonderful wife at home who he had a family with. They'd been married since high-school, they had been through too much together for him to risk it all for some sudden lust. He could only see the tears in his wife's eyes at the news. He couldn't do that to her. But her...oh god...She was temptation. It was almost like she knew what buttons to press to get him riled up. 

"Your wife won't know.." She whispered into his ear while giving him innocent, pleading eyes. "It'll happen one time..." She said pinning herself against him. "All we have to do to get rid of my feelings for you is get rid of the mystery then it doesn't matter after that." She said biting her lip slightly. "It's for all the right reasons and it's full of benefits and very low risk. No one will suspect a thing...You're stressing out and I'm horny for you...take me once and once only and we can both act like it was a day in history that never happened you can go back to your wife and I can go back to my dorm..." She said sitting on the desk and unbuttoning her shirt to reveal her gorgeous body and suddenly Glenn can't remember the last time he and his wife had been intimate. He felt somewhat neglected sexually and he saw opportunity and before morals could set in his body acted in a heat of the moment passion he allowed himself this once to indulge in something so sinful. The idea of getting caught made it all the more better. Something about the situation made him feel young again. So wrong yet so right it felt like everything was missing. 

Dear diary, 

I did it, I got him and I was not disappointed. I got more than I bargained for I will admit, He pleasured me better than any man had my own age. He took care of, great care...he kissed me deeply and made me feel on top of the world....but I don't feel like it's enough..and that's the part I'm hating...he was too good. I was expecting to be let down by his shitty sexual performance and I would move on but no...he made me melt into his every touch like ice on a sunny day. He made feel like the only girl in the world and now I can't help but crave that feeling more...to feel wanted and needed he gave me that. He looked at me like I was all I need. Rough yet his eyes were soft. I can't forget any of it. I lust for him again. Why Did he have to be so perfect...

The next few days were full of glances at each other, memories and sexual tension that got worse by the passing day. Finally, they had both given in to temptation. It became more than a one-time thing as planned. It had soon become a forbidden love affair. Secret dates when the wife and children were away. Sneaking in little bits of affection before class was over. Meeting reticent places and undercover getaways to places where they didn't have to pretend they didn't know each other. A place where they could openly flaunt their affections for each other. They had grown attached to each other and Glenn made her feel like she was his. Showering her in gifts and telling her how much she meant to him. But then she would quickly come down from the clouds when remembers that Glenn has a wife. She had foolishly allowed visions of marriage and a happily ever after to fill her head. Glenn made it seem like that was a possibility. A slight mention of leaving his wife lead to him smoothly evading the topic or asking that she not be brought up. So leaving his wife was 100% out of the question. 

Not only that but some were starting to notice the closeness some suspected that there was more than a little friendly student-teacher banter between the two. Most people just found it funny to taunt the student about it. Somedays people would pin little taunts on her door.  
'Teacher's pet.' they'd call her. She didn't care as long as they didn't know what as actually going then they could call her anything. She began to grow comfortable with the name and loved it way more when it fell from her lover's lips it didn't matter then. When people called her the name as a taunt it only made her think of him and how he made her so happy and he hoped eventually he would come around to the idea of being with her forever. 

Dear Diary, 

It's been about 2 months and being with him is better than anything and nothing can compare to the time I spend with him. My room is full of pictures and plenty of gifts. I don't know how he managed but he managed to get us to Hawaii for a week and it was the best week of my life. He got me so many pretty things, necklaces and my favorite and is as well is the kimono he had imported from Asia for my birthday last week. He never knows what I'm wearing underneath and it's fun to watch his reaction when he sees I'm wearing lingerie in his favorite color or nothing at all. He's so perfect and I love him so much.  
Some people have started to catch onto how close I am to Glenn and I honestly don't care for as long as none of them find out the entire truth about us. They mostly think that we're just close friends and we'd like to keep it that way. They also taken a liking to calling me 'Teacher's pet' but it doesn't phase me. I quite like the name, I see nothing wrong with it. So I let them call me teacher's pet. As long as I get to hear Glenn say it at the end of the day then I don't care. It sounds so much hotter coming from him and there's nothing that they can do to change it. It's me and him forever and so what if people talk right? It won't matter when we're together at our wedding. I can see it all right now.

Signed' 

Teacher's pet

But the longer their secret relationship went on the more she began to wonder if their relationship was gonna be like this forever...surely not, she knew this wouldn't last forever. One of them would let go or it would burst in flames when they end up getting caught there was no good ending in this. It started to make her feel insecure with him. Then one day..he stopped seeing her, dismissed her quickly after classes , didn't sneak any glances at her during class and quickly hushed any of her worries with a kiss and simple yet small gift before rushing away from her. The rendezvous became infrequent and short, slowly but surely. 

Not seeing the man she loved started to get to her. She would cry at night when he wouldn't return her calls and would reply with a very late text. He would make plans and then cancel them last minute and made her look like a fool making reservations or going to their usual hidden locations. 

The letter he'll never get

So I'm the Teacher's pet...  
If I'm so special why am I secret?  
If we have something like you say then why can't you leave his wife, why can't I take her place?  
Yeah, why the fuck is that?  
Why is it that I'm only good enough for you in a hotel room away from the eyes of others?  
Do you regret the things we shared that I'll never forget? Well, do you tell me that?  
I'm getting tired of being made a fool of and feeling you slip away and if you're slipping away tell me. I can't take being second in your heart anymore.  
I know I'm young, but my mind is well beyond my years.  
You tell me all the time how mature I am for my age. Doesn't that mean anything to you anymore. How you can still relate to me despite our age gap?  
I knew this wouldn't last but fuck you, don't you leave me here  
I would be stupid to stay I didn't see this coming because some part of me always knew that this couldn't last. Relationships like this never do.  
But I was hopeful, you made me hopeful that we weren't just another statistic. But that we had a chance.  
Teacher's pet, if I'm so special why am I secret?

This wasn't going to go on any longer..that's what she decided today. She was gonna confront him and she wasn't gonna let him slip away this time. The end of class came and she bolted to his desk when everyone was gone. 

"Talk to me!" She demanded slamming her hands on the desk and he looked to her and swallowed the lump in his throat and sighed as he began packing his things to get ready to go. This was inevitable, he knew he had to do right by her and tell her the truth and set her free now. 

"What we had...it was lovely. I enjoyed time with you, but it's wrong. I have a wife who loves me very much I've been overlooking her...I need to focus on what's important now..." He stated firmly as he looked her in the eyes hoping that she could see the earnestness in his words and maybe someday in her life learn to forgive him. "Not only that but I have children as you are aware...I can't afford to miss precious moments with them...I can't get back moments with my kids. They are my world, when I held my first son in my arms I swore that he would have both of his parents in the home and a perfect life-" He confessed hoping that'd she'd made this process easy on him, maybe even understand why they needed to let go and let go. 

"Glenn they can still have that." She felt the tears sting her eyes as they started to pour down her face. "With me, they can still have a mother and a father!-" She exclaimed, desperate to reason with him and see him through this. They had a future she had dreamt it so many times. It was something she could not let go of. Glenn Rhee was the man of her dreams and she felt there could never be any other that could measure up to him and how he made her feel. 

"You just turned 20 and you barely have any experience with children, you have a life to live. You're not mature enough." He said to her seriously. "and keep your voice down." He said looking around to make sure no one heard her in her distraught outburst. It would be shameful for them to get caught when he had finally got the courage to do the right thing. 

"Not mature enough? I'm super mature for my age you said so yourself please don't do this to us-"

"Yes, for your age, that doesn't mean you're prepared to waltz into motherhood and you haven't changed a diaper before." He hissed. "You had to know that we wouldn't last long, it was nice and I..." His eyes darted around as if he were physically scanning his brains for the right words to convey to her. "I-It was nice ok? You need to date men your age, and experience things that people do around your age. This is supposed to be the years of your life where you experiment. I can't stand to take that away from you." He said straightening out his jacket and heading for the door and the heartbroken girl grabbed his arm. 

"You are all the experience I need Glenn," She sobbed softly. "You've given me the best couple months of my life please don't-"

"I'm sorry Maggie....we can't do this anymore..." He said gently pulling his arm away. "I love the family I have and I can't risk bringing my family to shambles this way. You'll find better..." He reassured her, mostly just trying to get away from this now. Pulling out his keys, he locked the door and began walking out. "When you come out...make sure you have everything...the door is locked so when you step out...that's it." He advised. "I apologize for the pain I've caused you, Maggie... I really am..." He said sincerely and walked out of the room leaving the girl alone. 

Glenn ignored his phone going off the entire drive home, he took a deep sigh of relief as he felt that the elephant that was sitting on his back had finally gotten up. He was gonna go home and make it up to her for these past 7 months. He was gonna take this one secret to the grave and spend the rest of his life being a sorry son of a bitch for the mistake he had made. He had it all planned out...He was gonna make love to her and give her the rose she got earlier and her favorite candy then tell her that he was taking her and the kids on vacation. 

(Y/n) smiled softly as she played with her children's hair as they all rested on her. They had passed out from the Incredible's 2. It's all they've watched since last week when Glenn came back from all his hectic work and they had a movie night. 

She felt lucky to live the life she did, she was a stay at home mom but had a small side job she did from home. She was an online travel agent. It was something that didn't require much and that's what she needed in order to keep watch out for the children. Especially since Glenn wasn't always around and the thought of daycare made her nervous.  
Glenn was a wonderful husband when he wasn't shoving his face in piles of work which (Y/n) desperately tried to pull him from and into bed. When he works too hard he sometimes becomes distant. But these 7 months were the worst it's ever been. He worked all day and if he came home he wouldn't even kiss her, he just went straight to bed with his back to her. She started wonder if she had done something wrong to make him that way but then she could never figure out anything. She always did her best to make him happy, she made his favorite meals for him to take to work when he was home. She would offer him a massage her efforts seemed fruitless and the bed grew cold, she started to wonder if that was the end of them. If he would end up divorcing them. It pained her to think about it. The kids started to take notice of all the strange activity more so noticing how mommy seemed more tired than normal. Unknown to the innocent beings she had been crying all night. But then about a month ago Glenn came home with gifts, a Redbox rental, and pizza. Apologizing profusely and showering her in affections that automatically felt like it was all better. 

Glenn started coming home a lot more and spending more time with his wife and children, (Y/n) felt happier now that she had her husband back. He still had a tendency to sleep with his back to her from time to time and sometimes he has someone who won't stop calling him profusely. But he almost always came back to them and rarely did he have to leave. (Y/n) chalked it up to be work calls and left it alone.

Maggie was panicking immensely...The diary held everything all the dirt and it was gone! It was supposed to go to the grave with her but it was gone. She tried to call Glenn but he wouldn't pick up his phone. If someone else had that journal they'd be fucked..

During the 7 month period (Y/n) had moments where she needed a slight break so she called her niece who was in college to watch the kids while she took some alone time.  
Ironically her niece went to the same college Glenn worked out and had one of his classes but never bothered to say anything especially when she started noticing her Uncle starting to show interest in a certain student. At first, she didn't pay it any mind until the rumors. That's when it caught her attention

She silently watched, when they would steal glances at each other and smile at each other or wink at each other. It infuriated her to see such things, knowing her aunt was at home watching after his kids, worrying herself half to death and crying over this man who was clearly unworthy of her attention if he's going to flirt with his students behind her back. 

She wasn't settling for rumors...she needed solid evidence to condemn them. It wouldn't come out from their mouth that they had an affair. So she waited...months.Taking notice of how Maggie would sometimes switch her work journal for what seemed to be a diary. She took it upon herself to break her pencil on purpose during a lecture to get up and get a glance at the journal and affirming her beliefs...it was a diary and she had to get her hands on it. She sharpened her pencil and continued writing the notes while thinking of how she was gonna pry that diary from Maggie's hands. She took it everywhere and never forgot it. 

She waited again for some opportunity, and the opportunity arrived when Maggie seemed to have been completely distraught for the past month. It disoriented maggie and she went up to Glenn's desk. Leaving her Diary completely unsupervised. (Y/n)'s niece felt bad for the poor girl but she cared for her family, she took the opportunity and slid the diary into her bag and slid out...once she was far from the classroom she bolted for her car and scurried in and looked through the journal to make sure she had the diary and she sighed in relief when she did...however she wasn't happy with reading the entries....she drove to her Aunt's house reminding herself that she was doing the right thing. 

She arrived at the house and took deep breaths and prepared to explain herself. She got out of the car and tried to ignore how heavy her feet felt as she got closer to her door. She knocked slowly clutching the diary in her right hand. Her heart stung seeing her Aunt's smiling face. She looked so happy again...

"Aunty....I have something for you..." She said sadly and (Y/n) frowned noticing the melancholy tone and let her niece in. 

She sent the kids to their rooms and sat in the living room with her niece as she began to explain her uncoverings from the last 7 months. (Y/n) felt that hearing it all was surreal and it had to be a bad dream that she would wake up in a cold sweat next to Glenn...

That didn't happen...But what happened next was the icing on the cake..she was given the Diary. 

"I'll leave you alone....again I'm so sorry Aunty..." her niece apologized once more before leaving her to read the diary. 

(Y/n) read the diary entries over and kept herself from crying out loud as she clutched her heart. 

Glenn arrived at the house and sighed softly with a smile. He was gonna make things right today...he walked into the door to see his wife leaning against the wall directly, she looked like she had been crying for a while. In her hand, she clutched a diary. One Glenn knew all too well. 

Seeing her that way, disheveled and teary-eyed....what hurt more was knowing it was because of him. 

"Baby.." He started softly trying to step to her but she put her hand out to stop him where he stood.

"Dear diary, I did it, I got him and I was not disappointed. I got more than I bargained for I will admit, He pleasured me better than any man had my own age. He took care of, great care...he kissed me deeply and made me feel on top of the world....but I don't feel like it's enough..and that's the part I'm hating...he was too good. I was expecting to be let down by his shitty sexual performance and I would move on but no...he made me melt into his every touch like ice on a sunny day. He made feel like the only girl in the world and now I can't help but crave that feeling more...to feel wanted and needed he gave me that. He looked at me like I was all I need. Rough yet his eyes were soft. I can't forget any of it. I lust for him again. Why Did he have to be so perfect..." She read off the diary entry word for word, the pain evident in her voice and her face as she sniffles and tears up. 

Glenn could feel tears of his own come from his eyes, he was gonna try to make things right. He didn't mean for it to turn out this way. Each word she read burned his skin, knowing they weren't words from his wife but words from someone he should have never overstepped boundaries with. "(Y/n)...baby-"

She interrupted him with another paragraph. "Dear Diary, 

It's been about 2 months and being with him is better than anything and nothing can compare to the time I spend with him. My room is full of pictures and plenty of gifts. I don't know how he managed but he managed to get us to Hawaii for a week and it was the best week of my life. He got me so many pretty things, necklaces, and my favorite and is as well is the kimono he had imported from Asia for my birthday last week. He never knows what I'm wearing underneath and it's fun to watch his reaction when he sees I'm wearing lingerie in his favorite color or nothing at all. He's so perfect and I love him so much.  
Some people have started to catch onto how close I am to Glenn and I honestly don't care for as long as none of them find out the entire truth about us. They mostly think that we're just close friends and we'd like to keep it that way. They also taken a liking to calling me 'Teacher's pet' but it doesn't phase me. I quite like the name, I see nothing wrong with it. So I let them call me teacher's pet. As long as I get to hear Glenn say it at the end of the day then I don't care. It sounds so much hotter coming from him and there's nothing that they can do to change it. It's me and him forever and so what if people talk right? It won't matter when we're together at our wedding. I can see it all right now.

Signed,

Teacher's pet." (Y/n) laughed as she cried an held her heart. "Teacher's pet.." She said and looked at him with tears going down her face. "six-teen years Glenn." She rasped, putting emphasis on each syllable. "I gave you 16 years of my life....since we were fucking freshmen," She choked up. "You were my first and my last...I gave you children that I basically raised alone so you could go to college! I gave you all of me...and you cheat on me with a child...We're 32 Glenn this child was barely legal- 19!! you fucking disgusting- GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HOUSE!!" She screamed while sobbing. "Get out!!" 

"(Y/n)..." He back out of the house hesitantly while eyeing his heartbroken wife. "Ba-" 

"I don't wanna see your face right now! Don't call me! Don't text me! Just get the fuck out you pig!!" She said clutching her heart while crying loudly. 

Glenn got back in the car and (Y/n) slammed the house door.


End file.
